


「We Will See Us Again!」 - Banana Fish Crossover

by Sharayanime



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Banana Fish x YOI Crossover, Comic, Crossover, Fanarts, M/M, Manga, sharayanime, skaters, we will see us again
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharayanime/pseuds/Sharayanime
Summary: 「He de verte en otra vida, he de resignarme sin estar a tu lado, pero jamás olvidaré el pasado, pues no hay irises verdes en esta tierra que sean igual a los tuyos. 」-Mini-Cómic  (haciendo alusión al Canon de BF y posible spoiler del final ) aviso que no será "bonito"; pero hay un (Fic/OS) al final del Mini-Cómic que tendrá sus toques de humor (los que me han leído saben que sí o sí los vá a tener)-Paring principal: AshEiji-Y al ser crossover participaran personajes de otra serie (YOI).Imagen de la Portada: ART OFICIAL de Akami YoshidaAutora del libro: Sharay A.-ENG @Sharayanime.Fanarts: Sharay A.-ENG @Sharayanime.《Los personajes de BANANAFISH Y YOI usados aquí,  pertenecen a Kubo Mitsurou,  Sayoko Yamamoto, Akami Yoshida  y la empresa de animación MAPPA. 》♧[Prohibido resubir en otros lugares sin mí permiso]♧





	1. ¿Nos Veremos De Nuevo?

**Author's Note:**

> ♡《Aclaraciones》♡
> 
> HOLA! nuevamente Shary (la autora-fail), revivo desde lo más profundo de mí tumba con este pequeño pero concreto ¡Proyecto!
> 
> Como bien indica, este FanBook, se compone de dos partes:
> 
> La primera es la muestra de un Mini-Cómic bastante serio donde hago uso de los personajes de la serie/manga BananaFish.
> 
> La segunda parte es un Fanfic a modo de OS/One Shot (como prefieran llamarle) y como siempre hago alarde de mi desmadre xDD pero a modo de Crossover entre los chicos de BF y los chicos de YOI xD 
> 
> ¡Acepto insultos, Correcciones y tomatazos Ahrre! –se pone su casco por si las moscas-
> 
> Los personajes de YOI usados aquí, pertenecen a Kubo Mitsurou, Sayoko Yamamoto, Akami Yoshida y la empresa de animación MAPPA. sobre mí, solo me ha de pertenecer los fanarts que utilice o la narración creada.
> 
> ♧[Prohibido resubir a otro lugar sin autorización]♧

**A los lectores: **se les recomienda leerlo desde la PC o una tablet, puesto que desde un Smartphone, las letras no quedan muy claras o demasiado pequeñas. ¡Gracias! 

_***Shary POV'S:** Si leyeron hasta aquí, les comparto mi sentir con esta serie. _Esto va dedicado a **Diana buendia. **

_Pocas veces hago cosas asi... y no me gusta explorar mis dibujos de esa forma porque puedo ser muy "ANGST" cuando me lo propongo. Pero la temática lo ameritaba, eso si, al final quise darle algo de paz interior al Eiji Maduro de 28... yo tengo la convicción que ese par en otra vida se volverán a reunir y podrán estar juntos, más el final de la serie, lo ví propicio, e indicado. Mis respetos a MAPPA. Supieron jugarsela con todos los juguetes._

_Realmente estaba triste, incluso algunos me dijeron que nunca me habían visto un trazo tan marcado y de esa forma tan apesumbrada q__q ....B.F me provocó muchas sensaciones (a nivel personal) Siendo profesora de escuelas que están ubicadas en barrios "zona roja", es el pan de cada dia de esos muchachos, algunos se salvan, otros están hundidos hasta la cacha y no ven como salir, otros simplemente sucumben a lo malo aun si les inculcan buenos valores, yal lo hacen por mero gusto o siendo conscientes y están esos "Ash" que no pidieron estar allí, que se hacen los fuertes, que cuentran gente buena, y que se sienten tan rotos que prefieren liberarse a su "manera"_

_Descubrir este manga -ahora anime-, fue algo muy sentido, en mi opinión. _ _Ahora, Los invito a leer el epílogo, y que lo puedan disfrutar tanto como yo. n_n_


	2. Epílogo - ¡Y si se vieron!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***************  
🔥 Capítulo unico: ¡Y si se vieron!  
🔥 Autora: Shary  
🔥 Palabras: 1821  
🔥Fanart y Arreglos finales: Shary  
**************

_**"**Mi alma estará siempre contigo**"**_

**E**l protagonista, heroe y victima de su propia condena optó por liberarse de las cadenas que lo apresaban a esta vida, despidiéndose de todo y a su vez mantuvo una sonrisa sosegada, una que invita a la paz consigo mismo por creer que hizo lo correcto para él y esa persona que le brindó incondicionalmente su corazón.

_Banana Fish_ es, y ha de ser la mayor revelación del 2018, pués ha llamado la atención a un gran número de consumidores (audiencia) diferenciando las clases sociales o que mantenga su viejo cliché del "Not Homo" propio de los mangas ochenteros de la época... Algo enigmático ha de tener para resurgir como el fénix en nuestra generación actual, ¿No creen? y el estudio Mappa, encargado de su ejecución, ¡es el causante de ello!

  
_**"**Hey, Ash...Tú y yo...**"**_

_**"**Nos volveremos a ver otra vez, ya sea en esta vida...**"**_

_**"**O en la otra**"**_

**E**l recuerdo acabó para su compañero que con esa línea franca en sus labios o esa cabellera larga y descuidada por el paso de los años, ha de lanzar esa propuesta al aire con solo mirar esa última fotografía guardada para él. Habiéndose terminado el último tramo, él público con lágrimas en sus ojos en el teatro donde se ha mostrado la premier Asiática con tintes hollywoodenses, no paró de llorar. Aplaudían la bella obra de arte y la actuación magistral de sus actores reconociendo lo vivido y realista que fue la menuda pieza.

Los créditos pasaron rápidamente, y poco a poco las sillas fueron quedando vacías, pero solo dos personas se mantuvieron allí, o bueno... uno de ellos, porque el otro solo miraba la hora y buscaba la forma de no morir ante el venerable anciano ruso (abuelito de su amigo) el viejito será amable, aunque era cuestión de ver a su nieto llorar y se transformaba en una máquina de guerra asegurada...

—Esto es...—Seguía sollozando a más no poder, el crio —. ¡Tsk! ¡Maldición!

—Yura... Cálmate... ¿Me estás escuchando?

—**¡S**igue siendo un hijo de puta**¡ **—Continuó su reclamo (o más bien empute de adolescente negado) al creerse tal atrocidad ante su amigo.

Yuri Plisetsky y Otabek Altin, ambos patinadores profesionales en la categoría Senior, al igual que el resto de colegas que habían participado en la producción de esa misma empresa para recrear una historia sobre patinadores sobre hielo llamada _Yuri On Ice!!!; _conocieron a parte del staff de_ Banana Fish_, además de hacerse compinches de los protagonistas (son actores jóvenes en ascenso a sin mencionar que son pareja, pero muy pocos lo saben). El lio aquí, fue que a los empresarios de Mappa, les regalaron pases gratis a sus colaboradores para que asistieran a ver la película, Yura había visto pocas escenas grabadas (siempre eran partes donde las balaceras o la acción fueron predominantes). Sin embargo, el pobre se llevó una sorpresa cuando supo de qué iba realmente la historia, al verle terminada por el proyector del cinema.

¡Oh para qué fue eso! Los lagrimones fueron imparables. El chico normalmente era alguien que le valía poco o nada la existencia humana por su modo de ser arisco, pero esto sí que lo conmovió, al punto de verse como un gatito desamparado. Otabek preocupado, llevó a su amigo a casa de Aslan para que viese que todo era ficción, que él estaba bien y que Eiji (el compañero del rubio norteamericano) no sufrió nada en lo absoluto.

Más algo hizo "click" al poner un pie enfrente de toda la propiedad ajena. Su semblante pasó gradualmente a uno cabrero, la vena marcada en rojo fue notoria, al igual que su aura enardecida y ...

—**¡¡¡LO VOY HACER BORCHTS!!!**

Explotó en su acostumbrado y malhumorado modo de ser. ¡Quería matar a los de Mappa y de paso a Ash por jactarse en su malparidez y desmigajar el corazón de miles y miles de personas, incluyéndolo! Salió corriendo hecho un tigre al lugar y más atrás iba Otabek, marcando el paso para que Yuri, no cometiera un asesinato en primera instancia y aquí entre nos, cómo su narrador omnisciente, he de decir que apoyo esto ¡y con toda la violencia!

_**Sxf: **¡¡¡PRAFFF!!!!_

—**¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE MALNACIDO DE ASH?! **—Ha de retumbar con todas sus fuerzas la puerta de la propiedad ajena, haciendo alarde de su vieja y confiable "patada voladora" y sus dueños han sabido pegar un horrible respingo tras ello. Yuri, mira para todos lados buscando al culpable de su ira desaforada **—. ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS PERRO?! ¡LO QUÉ HICISTE NO TIENE PERDÓN!**

Aslan, quien tampoco es "perita en dulce", se muestra cual lince terrorista o cruzándose de brazos ante el mocoso con una expresión facial amenazante.

—**¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA VENIR A PATEAR LAS PUERTAS DE MI CASA?! ¡ENANO CABRÓN!**

—**¡¡¡TENGO DERECHO A JODERTE TODO LO QUE YO QUIERA Y MÁS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A EIJI¡¡¡, ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE MALDITO?!**

—**¡CARAJO!**

Trató de darle una patada voladora más su homónimo de igual cabellera (solo que el doble de alto y más corpulento) la supo esquivar con maestría.

—**¡¿Y TÚ TAMBIÉN ANDAS CON ESA MIERDA?! ¡COÑO LO QUE FALTABA! **—Y claro, también explotó en gritos poniéndose al igual Yuri. Dos adolescentes gritones, si nos preguntan —. **¡HACE COMO 3 DÍAS VINO EL RUSO CALVO CON SUS CUCHILLAS A JODERME!**

Un poco más lejos, (para ser exactos, detrás del sofá) estaban dos adultos, callados y con esa gota de sudor sobre su sien, presenciando la pelea callejera.

—Señor Okumura, lamento las molestias... Es que...

—Lo sé, no te preocupes, Otabek. —respondió en calma el japonés que portaba su delantal —. La escena que grabamos fue "intensa para muchos", incluso la pareja de Yuuri, llegó hace 3 dias atrás en el mismo plan.

Y tenía razón, solo que la leyenda viviente rusa (Drama-forov), no salió bien librado y con un fuerte chichón en toda su amplia frente.

Ash y Yuri continuaron con su pelea Vandálica, destrozando sala y parte de la cocina. Era digna de replicar en algún video musical de Michael Jackson cuando tenía su pinta de pandillero de los años 80s con los hits de _"Bad"_ o _"Beat it!", _Solo que en vez de navajas, el par de rubios usaban las "miserables" con las cuales Eiji cocinaba su "rico" y "nutritivo" pastel basado en...¿Natto, Sushi y Wasabi?... Eheeeem... ¡Sí!.. ¡Uno muy "deliciosisimo!

La contienda se extendió un poco más entre ambos gatos hasta que...

_ **Sfx:** ¡ _ _ Whooshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _

—**¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!!! ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO, EIJI?! ERES UN...Gwagrhrhrh!!**— No pudo completar su oración. 

La manguera (que destilaba agua fría) a todo chorro, volvió a atacar al gruñón de su compañero y después hizo lo mismo con el pequeño bribón ruso, deslenguado. Repitió la acción muchas y muchas veces sin inmutarse, hasta que pudo percibir que ambos muchachos le hicieron la señal de la paz a modo de rendición absoluta. 

Pasaron como 5 minutos de esa escena monumental, finalmente pudieron aclararle al _Russian punk_ que lo mostrado allí no era real, y así pudieron calmarlo. Pero ahora la situación pintaba chistosa, los dos rubios peleoneros cuyas caras parecían a un gato mojado a la fuerza, despeinados, tiritando del frío y portando cobijas de felinos cubriendoles desde la cabeza hasta los pies, estaban sentados sobre el sofá tratando de calentarse. En lo que Otabek, les colaboraba llevándoles chocolates calientes a los chicos, el mayor de todos con voz mandona desde la cocina, los supo regañar. Alguien debía pararlos en seco ¿No?

Les diremos que Ash, llevó el sermón de su vida porque Eiji le dijo que no podía ponerse al igual que un niño, (Aunque tampoco es que sea mucha diferencia, ¿O si? El americano será un excelente actor; pero no deja de ser un crío que recién cumplió sus 18 ) A Yuri, le comentó que esas no son formas de irrumpir en la casa ajena o de tratar a los demás y luego, a ambos los amenazó seriamente.

Si los veía pelear otra vez de esa forma, ¡Los mojará hasta verles azules por hipotermia! Obviamente, a la voz de eso, Callenreese y Plisetsky, hicieron tregua por su propia integridad.

—**¡AshuuUUU!** —El estornudo en Yuri, no tardó.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres, Niño? —Al parecer Ash, lo mal entendió.

—¿Huh? ¿Y tú qué me miras?

—¿Entonces para qué carajos me nombras?

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo estornudar a gusto?

—¡No me jodas! ¿Quieres ver como te rompo la cara, hada rusa?

—¿No empieces, calabacita?

Otabek intentó apaciguar los ánimos entre ambos felinos, sin embargo, un cuchillo volador frenó toda posible revuelta. Este pasó por un espacio pequeño en medio de los rostros y quedó clavado en la pared de madera que decoraba la casa. 

—Será mejor que cierren la boca los dos o les cortaré sus lenguas con el cuchillo. —mencionó Eiji campante con una sonrisa entre dulce y malvada.

**"**¡Mierda!**" ... **—pensaron todos. El _"glup"_ fue sonoro y la orden de aquel japonés se hizo ley, dejando a un Aslan o un Yuri en blanco y muertos del miedo, por no decir ¡cagados!. 

Por el contrario, Otabek detrás de su estoica cara, solo pensaba una nota mental de los japoneses asumiendo que también ha visto los arranques autoritarios y prácticos del señor Yuuri Katsuki, al momento de amonestar al pentacampeón sobre hielo, el Señor Nikiforov.

**"**Nunca pero nunca, los hagas enojar** "**

_📷📷📷  
_ _ _FIN...  
_ _ _ __ **📷📷📷** _

***  
** *  
* 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔥N/Final De la Shary: HOLA AL PUEBLO ¿¡Cómo están!? ¡Yo aspiro a que Bien en esta navidad!, bueee con esto de aquí cierro un capítulo más, fue literalmente corto, para como yo escribo, tampoco queria dejarle la super biblia xD jajaja espero que les haya encantado el crossover pequeño que hice en este epílogo, para aligerar sus corazones despues de semejante mini-dou. 
> 
> xDD en mi mente Eiji y Ash son Actores lol y los chicos de YOI los conocen xDDD lol!!!! como sé que muchos los juntan con victor y yuuri, opté por hacer con Yura y beka (ojo ellos aquí no son novios, solo son amigos :D) xD (IGUALITO COMO LO APLICÓ EN MOF XDDD JAJAJA)
> 
> PARA FINALIZAR:
> 
> 1) CULPEN A MI BETA Y MI CEREBRO PROCRASTINADOR XDDD He estadoo bloqueada con MOF pero ya tenemos casi listo el capi solo aguanten un pelín más TOT
> 
> 2)Podrán saber de adelantos y cosas sobre mis fanarts en mi fanpage de facebook "StarsDub's" y también los invito a leer otros fics o/y Artbooks que llevo por aquí, en Wattpad o si tengo dedazos de redacción, o alguna corrección que hacer, ¡díganmela! la idea es mejorar q_q y que estos capítulos queden bonitos, y no sangrones TT-TT <3
> 
> 3) ¡Nos vemos en otros fics o ilustraciones y gracias otra vez por leer! ¡¡¡Cambio y fuera!!! ¡¡Muchos Saluditos a todos!!
> 
> Att: su servilleta, la Shary :D


End file.
